


Luke: Strengths

by JustALilSnail



Series: 1000 Ways to Tell the Stoll Brothers Apart and I Can Name You One [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Luke POV, Luke being the manipulative asshole we all know he is, Pre-The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), differences in powers, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALilSnail/pseuds/JustALilSnail
Summary: On the outside, they are the same. On the inside, though, they are vastly different.





	Luke: Strengths

# Luke — Strengths 

Luke (19) - Travis (13) - Connor (12)

Late June 2006

Mid- the lightning thief 

* * *

Five years of blessed peace. And safety. And freedom. 

And they turned out like this. 

Weak-willed. Soft. Unfit. 

They spent their days pranking. 

They spent their days sleeping. 

They spent their days without a care in the world. 

Like their mother didn’t desert them. Like their father didn’t abandon them. Like the world didn’t turn their back to them. Like the gods never disappointed them. 

Pranks? Music? Education? None of that matters once you consider the fact that the average lifespan of a demigod is 21. 

What’s the point of studying? What’s the point of life? What’s the point of anything when you’re going to die so young? 

_ [Which one?] _

Luke stares at his two half siblings play poker with Percy without a care in the world. Travis is undoubtedly more gifted than Connor when it comes to powers. His godly abilities and physical capabilities all outshine Connor. He can detect lies. He can pick locks. He has unlimited stamina. He has boundless energy. 

But Connor —

Connor is —

_ [Which one do you want to recruit?] _

“So, uh, tell me the plan one more time.”

“Okay, listen close. Beckendorf’s bed is our objective. His cabin is an iron fortress. Lasers are on every door and windows. It will activate an alarm and a golden rope will be thrown from above to catch you. It’s uncuttable so don’t get caught. I will disable the alarm for 10 seconds and you sneak in from the window in the back. Put the trap above his bed. I think it’s bunk 9? I’m not really sure. You know what just place a trap above every bunk. Then make an owl sound and I will disable the alarm again so you sneak out. Wait for my signal before going. I will hoot back.”

“What if Beckendorf comes back during that time?”

“Silena is with him.”

Connor is the backbone. He brings the pranks into fruition. He’s the mastermind, the one pulling the strings, a sharp mind that can rival Annabeth’s. 

He’s undoubtedly smarter. 

Luke can acquire brawns no problem. The monsters can fill that role.

What he needs are brains. 

“Connor,” he says, blinking once to see himself in that empty prairie again, “You want Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! When people tell me they reread the chapters, I tend to reread themselves myself. I kinda change the ages of some of the chapters so they are match.  
I always post when I know I won’t be able to check my email, like when I’m about to go to bed, or I have to take a test, or like now when I’m about to get on a 12+ hour plane ride! Thankfully, I am able to fall asleep anytime, anywhere with any noise level.


End file.
